


Elijah takes you to your first pride

by Kitten1321



Series: LGBT fics [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Demisexuality, Fluff, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321
Summary: You are demisexual and homoromantic, you have known Elijah Mikealson since you were a young boy growing up in the quarter you always caught his eye but when you told him that you were attracted to him his heart fluttered it seems the noble stag of the Mikealson family felt the same way.
Series: LGBT fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125761
Kudos: 2





	Elijah takes you to your first pride

You are demisexual and homoromantic, you have known Elijah Mikealson since you were a young boy growing up in the quarter you always caught his eye but when you told him that you were attracted to him his heart fluttered it seems the noble stag of the Mikealson family felt the same way.

You were lying on your stomach while your head rested on Elijah's right thigh under the covers so the sun didn't disturb your sleep you slowly woke up as your boyfriend was rubbing your back with his finger tips in shapes and letters. It made you smile to yourself this magnificent creature who could do harm if he pressed to hard has so gentle with you. 

" Good morning, Dear heart the family have a surprise for you today" he said smiling down at you as you tried to get as close as you could the compound was always cold in the morning.

" What's the time Elijah?" You asked sounding groggy from sleep. 

" It's 10 am my dear why don't you get dressed and meet me in the dining room" he said kissing your forehead

You got out of bed and found that you weren't weren't wearing any underwear which made you shiver even more, you grabbed a pair of Elijah's boxers and a two pairs of socks one for down your boxers and one for your feet. It's not that you couldn't afford the surgery or anything like that it's just you didn't want it. 

Slipping on your binder and white dress shirt with a purple tie and stumbling around the room to find your trousers you walked down the stairs to find your boyfriend and ask where your trousers where but Hope saw you first 

" Oh for the love of the gods." You said running back up the stairs 

" Uncle Elijah I think your boyfriend can't find his trousers again" said Hope in between giggles and breaths.

" Of course he can't he couldn't find a fly if it was on his nose" said Klaus laughing along with his daughter it was kind of a running thing 

" Dear, your trousers are in the wardrobe" said Elijah loud enough that you could hear it over the laughter   
" Brother and dearest Hope please be nice to him it's not his fault" he said smacking Klaus around the head and ruffling Hope's hair.


End file.
